Oracle Files: Bette Kane
Characters * Saint * Flamebird * Wingman * Arnold Wesker * Oracle Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ VOX Archive * Saint: Wingman, bring in the prisoner. * Wingman: Sure thing, Saint. opens, door closes, footsteps Oracle, come in. This is Wingman. I need some direction, like now. * Oracle: yawn Alright, fine... Just be quick. I'm about to pass out. I was up all night helping Tim and Steph look for Arnold Wesker, the dummy skipped parole. * Wingman: He didn't skip parole. We got him. He's here in the clubhouse... jean-Paul is ordering that he stand trial in a court of "S.O.B. Law". * Oracle: Oh, you've got to be kidding me... That "Saint" of yours is going to beat him to near-death or worse with a baseball bat and call that justice. I will see if I can round up a posse to go rescue Arnold Wesker. Any chance you can stall this trial? * Wingman: I'll see what I can do. Just be quick. set to mute by Asset: Batwing * Flamebird: Hey, Foxy... You're going the wrong way. the trial's in the garage. * Wingman: I'm collecting the prisoner. * Flamebird: Oh, I'll tag-along, if you don't mind. * Wingman: Who am I to object to the "Bat-Girl"? He's right in here. jingle, lock disengages,door opens Wesker, come with us. * Arnold Wesker: Please, d-do-don't do this. I've be-been beh-having good. You don't need to do this! Puh-lease! Look at my hands! They're free! Just like my mind! My thoughts are my- * Flamebird: Stop being a dummy. Be a man. * Oracle: override: Unmutting Asset: Batwing's comms signal Luke, I think i have an idea. Slip the comms set under Wesker's collar. * Wingman: Yeah, listen to the woman. handling of comms device * Oracle: I'm going to assume you did it. Okay... here goes. clears, voice modulator activated, Admin override: comms set to "Broadcast: Level Three" Hey, Dum-Dum! Don't listen to them. You're better than this. Take care of them and come get me. I'm waiting at you at a warehouse at Athena and Renome. * Flamebird: Did you hear something, Foxy? * Arnold Wesker: '''He's back. He hasn't abandoned me. laughter I'm sorry for this, but it's what Mr. Scarface wants! whack, whack, rapid footsteps, door opens, fire alarm * '''Flamebird: Oh expletive, He's escaped! Go after him, Foxy! I'll round up some boys on bikes. footsteps * Wingman: handling on comms device Wow, he's got a solid left hook for an old man. barely got my comms off him in the scuffle. Was that your plan, Oracle? Make a psychotic criminal relapse into his schizophrenia and become violent once again? I mean, it's a plan... Not sure it's a good idea. footsteps, door opens * Oracle: Better than leaving his brains dashed across Sons' clubhouse garage floor. I'll have Tim and Steph waiting at the address I gave him... and Cass is going to round up Dr. Westerman and bring him to meet them there, see if we can't undo some of the damage we did to him. Just make sure the Sons don't catch him first. Trivia and Notes * After his encounter with the Sons of Batman , Wesker relapses and starts a gang war over Scarface in Oracle Files: Arnold Wesker 2 Links and References * Oracle Files: Bette Kane Category:Oracle Files Category:Jean-Paul Valley/Appearances Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Arnold Wesker/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances